Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 107
Wake Up!! Unwavering Standpoint - Clear Mind is the one-hundred and seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Placido, one of the Directors of Sector Security, was responsible for controlling the Ghost armies known as "Diablo". His true motive being that of speeding up the Infinity Circuit's completion through a rapid fire series of duels. Meanwhile, just like Mizoguchi, Sherry was also defeated by the Ghost Army. The Diablo finally catch up to Yusei. However at the time, Dark Glass appears before Yusei, who sees nothing but defeat. Yusei accelerates to follow him. However, Placido, who is burning with such rage, finally comes after both of them.]] Bruno is shown at the beginning of the episode trying to follow Yusei on his duel wheel. However, it is nowhere near powerful enough to carry out the task. Finally snapping out of his amnesia, he turns into Dark Glass and summons Delta Eagle from the ocean using his powers. He then transforms into his full Dark Glass suit and accelerates to catch up with Yusei. Placido eventually does the same by getting into his suit via his own powers and his duel wheel comes to him from nowhere. He catches up to the two, and challenges Yusei. Bruno knocks him back, leaving Yusei to get Shooting Star Dragon. After Yusei accelerates to where Shooting Star Dragon's stone tablet lands, Bruno challenges Placido, leaving Yusei enough time to receive it. Jose and Luciano see all of this. Placido summons out his ace, Wisel, and when Bruno begins making a comeback, Placido calls forth Diablo. After receiving a blank Synchro monster card from "Z-ONE", Yusei comes back to assist Bruno, who is about to be defeated by Placido and his Ghost Army. Yusei drives through all 5 Ghosts and challenges Placido. Placido, despite warnings from Jose and Lucciano, accepts. Placido uses his sword to transform his Duel Runner and merge with it while dueling against Yusei. It also revealed that Placido may be a cyborg. Featured Duels Yusei vs. Diablo The earlier part of the Duel since the previous episode has been cut and left ambiguous. Yusei's Road Warrior has already been destroyed and he only has 2400 Life Points One of the Ghosts' turn One of the Ghosts Attacks Yusei Directly with Ally Salvo and ends its turn. (Yusei 2000 LP) The other Ghosts's turns' All the other Ghosts start to attack Yusei. The Duel is then canceled as Bruno (in his "Dark Glass" form) arrives up with Tech Genus Blade Gunner to intervene. He equips Buster Shotman to Blade Gunner and proceeds to destroy one of the Diablo's Ally Salvo in battle. Shotman's effect then destroys the rest of the Ally Salvos. Bruno vs. Placido and Diablo Placido's turn Placido Summons Wise Core in Defense Position (DEF 0), sets one card face-down and ends his turn. Bruno's turn Bruno Special Summons Tech Genus Striker and Tech Genus Werewolf in Attack Position (ATK 800) (ATK 1200) and Synchro Summons Tech Genus Power Gladiator (ATK 2300). He then Normal Summons Tech Genus Rush Rhino (ATK 1600). Power Gladiator attacks Wise Core, but Placido activates Twin Vortex destroying Wise Core and Power Gladiator. Through Power Gladiator and Wise Core's effects, Bruno draws one card and Placido Summons Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier. His five Monsters then combine (ATK 2500). Bruno sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Placido's turn Wisel Attacks and Destroys Rush Rhino (Bruno 3100 LP). Rush Rhino's effect activates, allowing Bruno to add another Rush Rhino to his hand. Placido sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Bruno's turn Bruno Summons Tech Genus Cyber Magician (ATK 0) and activates her effect, using the Rush Rhino in Bruno's hand to Synchro Summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician (ATK 1900). Bruno next activates his Trap, Double Type Rescue, Special Summoning Power Gladiator from his Graveyard. (ATK 2300). He then attempts to Accel Synchro Summon Tech Genus Blade Gunner, but Diablo interrupts him and forces his turn to end. Ghost 1's turn Ghost 1 Summons Ally Salvo (ATK 400) and attacks Wonder Magician (Ghost 1 2500 LP). Ally Salvo's effect destroys Power Gladiator and Bruno's face-down card. Placido then drops out to Duel Yusei ''Continued next episode... Trivia * The scene where Bruno jumps up, calls Delta Eagle, and transforms into Dark Glass made a reference to Kamen Rider and similar series. * This is one of the few episodes that has no "review" or continuation of the previous episode, instead time-lapsing forward from where the previous episode left off. While the previous episode ended with Yusei in control of Road Warrior, this one starts with Road Warrior already gone and half of his Life Points from the previous episode have already been reduced. The obvious assumption is that Road Warrior was destroyed with the same tactic used previously in the prior episode followed up with a series of direct attacks and counter-techniques (hence not losing the full 4000 Life Points the way Sherry did).